


Thunderstorms

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Jim learns why Blair's afraid of thunderstorms.





	Thunderstorms

Thunderstorms

 

Jim stirred in his bed. Something tugged at his senses and he forced himself to wake up. Involuntarily he cracked open his eyes and caught the impressive lightning bolt that pierced his room. "Damn, forgot to close the window." He didn't want a sea of rain dripping into his room.

Checking on the thunderstorm he realized it hadn't hit full force yet and estimated it would take another ten minutes until the center of the storm rested above the loft.

Could he shut it out again? He'd been doing that successfully until a moment ago. Had the thunder woken him? Jim looked about. His bedroom looked normal and yet something seemed out of sync. He focused his senses; hearing first and immediately picked up on his roommate's out of control heartbeat. Blair's heart raced and Jim caught the soft murmur that left Sandburg's lips.

"I can do this… I can do this…"

Jim's brow grew knitted. "What the hell?" he whispered softly. During these last six months he'd become used to his new roommate who'd never left after that one week was up. Jim had never asked him to leave and he suspected that Blair would stay until he kicked the grad student out. Not that he wanted to kick Blair out. To his surprise he'd found that he liked having Sandburg for a roommate. Somehow the loft had come alive after Blair had moved in and Jim actually looked forward to coming home after a long day of hard work.

But now his roommate seemed to suffer from a panic attack. It was the only word that described Blair's current state. Jim sighed, slipped into some boxers, -he loved to sleep in the nude-, and concentrated on his roommate again. Blair obviously wasn't in his room. Confused, Jim walked over to the railing and looked down. Sitting huddled beneath a blanket on the first step was Blair, rocking heavily. Jim sped up and descended the stairs, mentally cringing himself as lightning illuminated the loft. A moment later, thunder pierced the air. Jim distinctly noticed the way Blair flinched.

"I can do this. I can do this…" Blair repeated his mantra time and time again. Yes, he could do this… He'd left his bed because there were too many windows in his room and he could see the lightning too clearly. Sitting here on the staircase, he felt a little safer as the windows were several feet away from him. Blair counted the seconds between thunder and lightning, trying to determine if the storm was moving in or away. "Don't let Jim wake up… don't let Jim wake up… please let Jim wake up!" His ramblings no longer made much sense, but the sound of his voice soothed him.

Jim studied Blair and his heart constricted with pain. Pain and terror. Sheer panic. Blair was afraid. Why? "Sandburg?" Jim said softly as he reached Blair. Apparently Blair hadn't heard him approach, because the grad student jumped to his feet at hearing his words. The blanket slipped from Blair's fingers and fell onto the floor. Jim swallowed hard. Blair was naked beneath the blanket and he found himself drooling at the sight of Blair's beautiful body. He couldn't help it and peeked at Blair's limp cock. He'd dreamed about finding Blair naked at the loft so he could run his tongue over that soft skin, tangle his hands in those locks and make Blair his, claim the man he'd been in love with for the last five months. But he'd never pictured it like this. Blair was shaking violently when another attack of thunder and lightning erupted above the loft. Jim shook off his want and arousal, and picked up the blanket. "Here, you must be cold, Chief."

Blair grabbed the blanket and quickly wrapped it around his body. Had the situation been different he would have panicked because Jim had seen him naked, but right now the thunderstorm was driving him nuts. "Sorry, man…"

"Blair…" Jim pushed Blair down until the young man was sitting in his former spot. He studied Blair and raised a puzzled eyebrow. The stench of fear permeated Blair's pores. "You're shaking."

"It's the thunderstorm, man," Blair explained in a shaky tone. "I hate it." He wrapped his arms around his waist and rocked slowly.

Jim couldn't bear it. Blair was hurting and there had to be something he could do to make things better. "You're getting cold here," he said eventually and leaned in a little closer. Blair had tightly closed his eyes and his lips moved, but produced no sound. No matter what had happened to cause this state, Blair would try to hide it. He knew his partner. "Want me to take you back to your bed?"

"No, man!" Blair exclaimed and frightened eyes opened. "I can see the lightning through the curtains. It's better here…" His voice collapsed as another burst of thunder silenced him. "I can do this. I can do this," Blair whispered softly, seemingly forgetting about Jim's presence.

"Okay, I've had enough of this, Chief," Jim said determinedly and reached a decision. He couldn't leave Blair alone right now and because Sandburg refused to go back to his own room, Jim decided to carry Blair upstairs. The shades would lock out most of the lightning and maybe he could play some soft music to banish out the thunder. He hoped that Blair would tell him what was going on. "Let's do this, Junior."

"Huh?" Confused, Blair's eyes opened slightly. He knew the thunderstorm wasn't over yet and feared another lightning bolt would crash down shortly. When he felt Jim's hands slip beneath the blanket he suddenly forgot about the storm and searched Jim's eyes instead. "What are you doing, man?"

Jim groaned when he realized how heavy Blair really was. The kid looked like he didn't weigh much, but carrying Blair upstairs was a tough job. "Carrying you upstairs. What do you think it looks like?"

"Why man?" Blair cringed when thunder drowned his voice. "I hate this!"

Jim decided to try distracting Blair. "You hate being in my arms? You're not a romantic, Sandburg."

That got Blair's attention and he tried to read the expression in Jim's eyes. He was about to formulate a question, but lightning hurt his eyes and he pushed closer to Jim's chest, wrapping his right arm around Jim's neck.

"It's okay, buddy," Jim said soothingly and placed his roommate in the center of the bed. "I'm just going to put on some music, okay?" Jim waited until Blair's nod confirmed that Sandburg had understood. Jim switched on the radio and tuned into a station that played ballads.

Blair crawled underneath Jim's comforter and only his hair still showed. He couldn't believe Jim had brought him here! How many times had he dreamed about sleeping in Jim's bed? Sleeping here as lovers. Blair quickly chided himself, this had nothing to do with love or passion. Jim was trying to take care of him because he was fucking freaking out about a thunderstorm!

Jim slipped beneath the comforter himself and lay on his back. "Come here, Darwin," he said and reached for Blair, pulling him close.

Blair froze at the touch. Jim pulled him close and he gave in. Lying on his side, facing Jim, he rested his head on the offered shoulder. Jim held him tight and he relaxed slightly. "I can't see the lightning bolts that clearly any longer," he murmured surprised. Although thunder still ripped through the sky he started to feel a little better. But then the rain started.

"Blair?" Jim startled when Blair thrashed in his arms. "What is it?"

"The rain, man… the rain," Blair whispered exhausted, wishing he would somehow pass out.

"Blair, what's going on?"

"When I was little," Blair started and tried to calm down, "Naomi dropped me off at some friends. They lived in the woods, cut off and the next town was twenty miles away." Blair shivered. He so didn't want to remember this.

"It's okay, baby, take your time." Jim's eyes grew big when he realized he'd just called Blair baby. Hopefully Blair was too wrapped up in his memories to notice.

Blair wasn't listening, trying to get this over with. "I was playing and climbed in a tree to watch some birds. Then, out of the blue, a thunderstorm appeared and I tried to climb down again. Just when I was about to move, a lightning bolt struck the tree I was in and ripped off the branch I had used to climb it."

Jim soothingly stroked the dark locks and cupped Blair's chin, urging Blair to look up at him and to stop hiding. Blair's eyes finally met his and Jim cringed seeing the panic in Blair's blue orbs. "You're safe now, Chief." He mentally reminded himself not to call Blair baby again.

"I was stuck in that tree the entire night and the thunderstorm grew worse. I was so scared, Jim. What if lightning struck twice and ripped off the branch I was sitting on? Then it started to rain and I…" Panting hard, Blair tried to regain his composure.

Jim caught Blair's eyes. "I understand, Blair. It's okay to be scared."

"No, it isn't! I'm not a kid any more! I…"

Jim cut him off. "Listen, Chief. It's okay to admit that you're afraid. We'll get through this together."

In disbelief, Blair stared at Jim. "Thanks, man." He buried his face beneath the comforter again when the thunderstorm moved closer. It was now exactly above the loft.

Jim held onto the trembling man in his arms and continued to stroke the soft hair. Blair's scent was pouring into his sheets and Jim wondered if he would ever wash them again. He'd dreamed about having Blair's scent in his bed. "It's okay, baby." Jim bit his lip. He'd been trying so hard not to say it!

"Baby?" Blair peeked at Jim.

Jim's heart leaped scared at the unreadable expression in Blair's eyes. Was there still a way out of this situation?

"Did you call me baby?" Blair didn't know what to do. A moment ago he had panicked because of the thunderstorm and now he was facing an emotional storm.

"Yeah, I did. Slip of the tongue, Darwin." Jim tried to think of a way to distract Blair. "Listen, Chief. The thunderstorm's moving away."

Blair listened… yes, Jim was right. The rain was growing less as well. "Why did you call me baby?" Blair pressed on, as Jim's answer didn't satisfy him.

"Let's get some sleep, Chief. I'm beat." Jim closed his eyes, switched off the lights, but didn't let Blair out of his arms. He felt lost and he didn't know what to do. Maybe things would look better after a night's sleep.

"You owe me an answer, Jim," Blair whispered, but realized Jim wasn't going to talk. Well, he better take advantage of the fact that he was in Jim's bed and the man he loved was holding him, even if it would only last for one night. Blair snuggled up to Jim and trembled at a distant roar of thunder. "Thanks, Jim."

In the dark, Jim smiled.

Waking up, Blair felt comfortably warm, something that hadn't happened in a long time. A warm body was pressed against his, spooned up behind him and holding him close. He kept his eyes closed to savour this warmth and tried to remember what had happened. The first thing he remembered was the thunderstorm that had raged through Cascade last night and he had fucking freaked out because of it. He felt embarrassed about his behavior but fear and memories had gotten the better of him and he'd fled his room.

And then… then Jim had found him. Blair's breath caught, suddenly realizing who was spooned behind him. Jim had carried him upstairs and had placed him in the center of the bed. Then the Sentinel had soothed him, held him until the thunderstorm had grown less. And Jim had called him baby!

Baby,Blair mused, relaxing into the muscled body behind him. He called me baby… Jim said it was a slip of the tongue, but… These last few months he'd fallen hard for his roommate and had secretly hoped that something like this would happen, but now the situation was all wrong.

What do I do? Do I pretend I believe that it was just a slip of the tongue or do I take a chance and risk it all? He felt terribly vulnerable. Opening up to Jim would give the Sentinel the power to destroy him. Yeah, he could accept Jim saying no to the attraction, but what if Jim kicked him out of his life? He wasn't so sure any longer that he could and wanted to live without Jim Ellison.

It was a terrible dilemma. But what if I never tell him that I'm in love with him and something bad happens and one of us dies? Then the other would never know the truth. And he had the feeling that Jim might be attracted to him too. After all, the Sentinel hadn't kicked him out of the loft after his week had been up.

I've got to take that chance. Jim won’t make the first move. Oh, please let me be right about this! Blair carefully moved in Jim's arms. It surprised him that Jim didn't wake, but he continued to turn onto his other side, until he faced Jim. Jim's face was open and relaxed in sleep. Blair drank in its sight and realized that what he was about to do could destroy the friendship they'd been building these last months. Leaning in a little closer he nuzzled Jim's throat, placing a hesitant but passionate kiss beneath the collarbone.

Jim stirred and was about to wake up. That prospect both terrified and excited Blair. He would finally get his answer, but what price would he have to pay to get it?

Something warm and pleasant moved in his arms and he instinctively tightened his hold. Subconsciously he knew it was Blair, because it was the student's scent he was picking up, inhaling deeply. Blair was a safe place for him, a safe heaven and although he didn't say it, he trusted Blair with his life. Finding Blair this close was reassuring and non threatening.

But then the sensation changed as warm lips brushed his throat. Feeling the kiss pressed on his collarbone made him erect within seconds. It was such a delicious feeling, having Blair's lips brush his skin. It had to be a dream.

"Jim? Do you like me?"

Jim smiled, still locked away in this state that hovered between sleep and waking up. Blair's voice however, slipped right through the layer of sleep and his smile changed into a grin. "Yeah, I like you, Chief."

"How much do you like me?"

Jim lazily caressed the warm skin beneath his fingers. He'd dreamed about Blair before, but this time the younger man felt amazingly real in his arms. Jim liked it a lot. "I love you," he replied eventually.

"Youlove me?"

Why does he sound surprised?Jim's fingers located a painfully erect nipple. Unable to resist temptation, Jim rolled it between his fingers. "Yes, I love you, baby."

"So that's why you called me baby?"

Hum, Blair never talked this much in his dreams and Jim considered taking charge. "Come here, baby," he whispered and pulled Blair on top of his body. Normally, Blair didn't feel this heavy in his dreams. Jim reached up and gathered Blair's locks in his hands, then leaned in to claim those full lips.

Suddenly Jim's eyes flashed open, realizing Blair's weight was pushing him down. Not a dream? Shit!

Blair stared down into Jim's eyes and saw the shock in them. "It's okay, Jim. I love you too," he whispered passionately. "And you can call me baby whenever you want."

"Blair, I… oh shit!"

Blair applied a little bit of pressure and Jim's legs opened. Satisfied, he settled between the muscular thighs. "You're nervous!" Blair realized as he felt the tiny tremors that shook Jim's body. "Why?"

"Why?" Jim exclaimed baffled. "You're my friend, Blair! I shouldn't have said those things."

"Why not?" Blair tried hard to understand. "I love you too, man. I want to make love with you. I want you inside of me. Do you understand that?" Blair smiled and brushed Jim's lips.

"Blair, you can't want me!" Jim said determinedly as he pushed Blair away from him.

"Jim, I don't get it! You're special. I love you. Why wouldn't I want you?" Suggestively, he rubbed his erect cock against Jim's thighs. "Isn't that evidence enough?"

Jim grew quiet feeling Blair's erection. "I'm an old cop who represses too much. You can do much better, baby."

Blair laughed warmly at that statement. "You're the best I can get! I want you, man!" His right hand disappeared beneath the blanket and tugged at Jim's waistband, slowly easing Jim's boxers down.

Jim was hard and arched his back at Blair's touch. "What do you think you're doing, Chief?" Blair's touch was driving him crazy. If Blair kept this up he would come right there and then.

"I never thought you could get it up for me," Blair admitted and curled his fingers, trapping Jim's weeping cock.

"Blair? Baby? Why's that?" Jim buried his hands in the sheets as Blair increased the pressure and speed of his strokes. Part of him had trouble believing that Blair was giving him a hand job in his bed!

"Look at you, Jim. You're everyone's fantasy, muscular, washboard abdomen, cutest ass I've ever seen and your eyes… I could drown in them," Blair whispered. His ministrations certainly had effect. Jim's cock heavily leaked pre-ejaculate and the Sentinel's body had grown rigid with craved relief. Blair pushed away the blanket and took in Jim's body. "Man, I'm drooling here," he whispered softly and moved down Jim's legs. Kneeling between them he ran his fingers over Jim's heavy balls.

"Why did you think I wouldn't want you?" It was hard, but Jim grabbed Blair's wrist to stop the stimulation.

"Ever seen a more unlikely pair? The Sentinel and the nerd student?"

Jim winced at Blair's tone. He'd never known. "You're beautiful, baby. I can't understand that someone like you would want an old man like me!" Jim smothered Blair's protest by raising his right hand. "You want this? Because I certainly do."

"I want to go down on you, man," Blair whispered breathlessly and licked the tip of Jim's cock, which was begging for attention. "Relax, man." Blair resumed the slow strokes but also closed his lips around the head of Jim's cock. He planned on giving Jim the best blowjob the Sentinel had ever had. Relaxing his throat, he took in Jim's cock.

"Blair!" Jim cried out at the unexpected sensation. Looking down at Blair, his breath caught. Blair was deepthroating him and he almost came from that realization alone. Jim tangled his fingers in Blair's soft locks and whispered soft words of encouragement. "Feels so good, baby. What are you doing to me? I'm going to come if you keep that up… So deep inside you…"

Blair loved hearing Jim's little encouragements and sped up his strokes, massaging Jim's cock and sucking hard at the same time. He wanted all Jim had to offer.

Blair's bobbing head almost disappeared between his thighs and Jim sighed heavily as orgasm began to build. His balls were ready to release his come and he stared at Blair, never taking his eyes of his friend and new lover. "Are you going to swallow it? Do you want to taste my come?"

Blair whimpered at the words and increased his efforts to bring his lover to orgasm. His fingers dipped into Jim's cleft and one fingertip pressed against his lover's entrance.

"Oh Blair!" Jim cried out as that one finger found its way inside. He arched his back, thrusting deeply and shooting his come. Stunned, he watched Blair swallow, accepting everything he had to give. "Oh baby," he whispered, completely at Blair's mercy. His body shook with the intensity of orgasm.

Blair looked up, giving Jim an impish grin. Carefully, he released Jim's sated cock and licked his lover clean, drawing soft moans from him. "You liked that, huh?" he whispered, impressed by their shared experience.

"Baby, come here." Jim pulled Blair to his chest and held him tight. "You did that before."

"I'm no virgin, Jim…" And suddenly Blair regretted that. "I've been around the block."

"That's okay, baby," Jim said quickly, sensing Blair's sudden desire to retreat. "I've had lovers too." He had almost died when Blair had gone down on him. "Best blowjob I've had," he complimented Blair. "Don't worry, baby. We're adults, we can do whatever we want."

Suddenly, he grew aware of Blair's erection that still pressed against his stomach. Looking up at Blair, he ran his hands over Blair's back. Blair, lying on top of him, was a beautiful sight. "How do you want to come?"

Blair swallowed hard, suddenly wondering if they were moving too fast. "Jim, I…"

"No regrets, Blair. I'm glad we took this step. I want us to be lovers. Always wanted that."

"Exclusively?" Blair asked softly. He lost himself in Jim's dilated pupils.

"Yeah," Jim said determinedly. "You're the only one for me. Now answer my question. What do you want?"

Blair gathered his courage. It was easier for him to give Jim pleasure than to accept it in return. "I want you inside of me."

"Blair…" Jim stroked back a strand of hair that had slipped into Blair's face. "I don't have any condoms."

"I trust you… You get regularly tested, don't you?" Jim nodded his head and Blair continued. "So do I."

"Are you sure about this?" Jim shivered at the idea of burying himself inside Blair's body. "Do you have lube?"

Blair grinned. "Gimme a sec!" He jumped up from the bed and raced to get the lube from his room. Proudly, he presented it to Jim. Blair climbed back onto the bed and settled down on all fours, facing away from Jim. "I like it hard." His voice was barely more than a whisper.

Jim stared at the perfect ass Blair now presented to him. "Baby, you're beautiful." He licked the round cheeks and got up behind Blair on his knees. "Tell me what you want," he said as he coated his growing cock with the lube. It only took him a few strokes to grow completely hard again.

Blair wiggled his ass. "Take me, Jim. Want to feel you." His cock rubbed against the pillow, which he'd put beneath his hips and he now went down on his elbows, relaxing and letting the pillow support him.

Although Blair looked submissive Jim wasn't fooled. Blair would always be the one in control. He used one finger to tease the puckered opening. "I want you so bad."

"Please Jim!" Blair exclaimed and looked over his shoulder. "Fuck me!"

"Impatient?" Jim commented, but positioned himself against the tight little hole. "You're sweet, baby."

Blair sucked in his breath as Jim's cock pushed against the outer ring, slowly opening up. He relaxed and bit down the shallow pain that coursed through him. He loved even that.

"You're tight, baby. It's been a while?" Jim paused to give Blair a chance to get used to the invasion. "Doesn't help that I'm kinda big either… you want me to stop?" The blowjob had taken the edge off for him and he could stop if Blair wanted that.

"No, damn it!" Blair rocked back, which caused Jim to slide in deeper. "Do me!"

"Oh, baby…" Jim completed the movement and buried himself to the hilt in his lover's tight body. "Are you okay?" Blair's muscle tightened around him in answer and he groaned. "Want it hard?"

"Yeah," Blair whispered. Bonelessly, he held onto the edge of the bed when Jim started to thrust. He pushed back and closed his eyes. "Hard and fast."

"I can do that, baby." Jim adjusted his rhythm and his deep strokes hit Blair's prostate with every thrust. His right hand rested on Blair's lower back, caressing the skin there. His fingers wrapped themselves around Blair's cock and fisted it. "Come for me, baby."

"Not yet!" Blair protested and went down all the way, lying helplessly on his stomach, and Jim followed him down, covering his trembling body. "Oh, Jim…" he whimpered as orgasm hit him. He'd wanted it to last, but the friction of Jim's cock moving inside him pushed him over the edge.

Jim groaned as Blair's muscle clenched him. "Yeah, baby, let go." A few more deep strokes and he released his come into his lover's willing body. "Beautiful," he repeated as Blair trembled beneath him. He wanted to pull back, but Blair's hand stopped him.

"Don't… not yet," Blair whispered drained, loving the fact that Jim's weight was pushing him down. He'd had sex before, but this had been different. This time he'd made love…

A little worried, Jim rubbed Blair's back. "I should pull back, Blair. I might have hurt you. I wasn't gentle. Let me check if you're bleeding."

"You would smell it if I were bleeding." Blair managed to cock his head and stared into Jim's draped eyes. "Thank you… best loving I've ever had."

Love, not sex, Jim registered and focused his sense of smell. Blair was right. He didn't smell any blood and reluctantly he gave in, remaining inside his lover just a little longer. Teasing Blair a little, he thrust slowly, shallowly. Blair tensed beneath him.

"Jim, that feels so good," he whispered lazily. Jim's hands now caressed his body, running up and down his back, his arms and they finally settled for tangling in his hair.

"Will feel good for the rest of our lives," Jim said reassuringly and determinedly, he pulled out.

"No," Blair whimpered at the loss. "Jim?"

Jim quickly turned his lover onto his back. "You made a mess," he said, pointing out the wet spot in the bed and pulled Blair away from it, burying his lover in his arms.

"That's your fault… you made me come." Blair's eyes were closing. "You exhausted me," he admitted and snuggled up to his lover.

"Get some rest, baby… I'll clean you up in a sec… just want to hold you for a little bit."

"I love you, Jim." Blair yawned and his sated body urged him to get some sleep.

Jim stared at the bruised lips, the closed eyes and his heart missed a beat. "I'll always love you, baby," he promised. Jim buried his face in Blair's hair. "Baby," he repeated, grateful for using that word accidentally. "I've got you now and I'll never let you go again."

The end.

 

Disclaimer: The Sentinel is a creation by Danny Bilson and Paul DeMeo and belongs to Paramount Pictures, Pet Fly Productions & UPN.


End file.
